Living Magic
Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō) is a form of Black Arts utilized by Zeref and various other mages. DescriptionEdit Apparently an ancient, long forgotten form of Magic that brings things to life under the caster's control. Some creations of Zeref , mostly gigantic and powerful demons, have minds of their own, and continue his unknown evil quest. In "The Book of Zeref" it's written how to obtain and use this Magic. CreationsEdit Zeref's CreationsEdit *'Lullaby' (呪歌 (ララバイ) Rarabai, lit. Cursed Song): Lullaby is one of Zeref's evil creations and a Living Magic spell. In flute form it can't speak or move and its size is nearly 50 centimeters in length. It is probably made of wood and it has a skull with three eyes on one end. There is an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end there are root-like cutouts. The flute can transform into a giant demon. In the full form the flute is nearly at 60–65 meters high. It has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head. There are many cutouts in its body. The flute was once just a tool for "murder by curse" at first, which means that it curses the target and causes it to die. After getting into dark Mage Zeref's hands, he further developed it into a Magical flute, called "mass-curse murder magic" that is capable of putting a death curse on everyone who hears its melody except for the Caster. Whoever hears Lullaby’s song (aside from the Caster) will die. *'Deliora' (デリオラ Deriora): Deliora is an evil demon created by the Black Mage Zeref and a Living Magic spell. Also known as the Demon of Destruction, it is responsible for countless deaths, among them the parents of Gray Fullbuster. Deliora looks like a giant demon. His skin is blue and on his head was something that resembles a helmet. Before it was brought to the Galuna Island, which was around 10 years ago, Deliora had been destroying cities in the North of the continent, one of them being the Isbin area. After Ur froze it with the unmeltable Iced Shell, it was sealed in an iceberg on the Northern continent. Around 3 years ago, Lyon and his comrades brought it from Brago to Galuna Island. Deliora could shoot powerful beams from his mouth. It was extremely destructive, so much so that it destroyed an entire town with one blast. *'Nemesis' (裏魔法・天罰 (ネメシス) Ura Mahō : Tenbatsu (Nemishisu), lit. Reverse Magic : Divine Punishment): A spell found in Chapter 4, Section 12 of the book of Zeref. By moving his hands and arms in a circular motion, the user creates demons from rocks. They were called the "Demon's Dancing Children and Heaven's Judges" by Hades. They attack by expanding their body into tentacle-like attacks that are then shot lma's Creations *'Toy Maker' (玩具メーカー Omocha Mēkā): When Alma feels alone, she creates several toy companions. Like other creations these toys may have a mind of their own. *'Monster Maker' (モンスター Monusto Mēkā): When she feels anger or rage, Alma's magic forms large monsters. These usually end with mass destruction. *'Alive' (生きている (アライブ) Ikete Iru (Araibu)) To utilize this spell there must be several preparations made. The caster(s) must first find a large area, such as a village and then use it on the ground. Then once the Magic has been activated, the area will glow red and form a large Magical Circle. Every inanimate object within the circle then gains life and become large, serpentine monsters. This monsters can be cut, frozen or grilled and, like the Hane-Sakana, they taste extremely bad. It appears that when the Magic is used too often, the monsters Take Over the caster.